wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Maya McEaddens
|first=The Last One Left |affiliation=Terran Confederation |last=Glory of Sivar }} Maya McEaddens was a tech specialist working for the Terran Confederation on board the . History Maya met first time the newcomer Cadet Christopher Blair while running on his way to the briefing. She helped him by giving him the directions to the briefing room.The Last One Left During one of Maverick's first missions, Todd Marshall (apparently trying to approach her) asked Maya to boost the phase shields of Maverick's Scimitar for extra protection in the asteroid field. It was then when a pair of Grikaths attacked the Claw, and Maya watched with Gwen Bowman the skirmish, including the attempt of Allen Goetz to land. Later, she saw delusional Maverick attempting to board a Broadsword and questioned him. She then saw that security officers were after him, but she was unable to stop him.The Most Delicate Instrument Maya started to care about Maverick, especially before dangerous missions. When he was tasked to investigate a pulsar hypernode, Maya equipped their Broadswords with extra life support packs and expressed her worries while shoing him the controls.Expendable Maya with other technicians attempted to extinguish fires while the Claw was under a fire barage from the fleet of Agon Ra Sivar.Chain of Command While Maverick and Maniac were grounded for failing in their respecting missions because of a Strakha stealth fighter, they asked Maya's opinion. Maya told them that the Confederation worked on a stealth ship for years, and expressed fears that if the Kilrathi were using a test prototype, the Confed would have no defense against it, and this might mean losing the Terran-Kilrathi War. The two pilots devised a plan and asked Maya's help while she was working on the wreck of the . Indeed Maya meddled with the alarm sounds signifying an overload in the main fuel cell and ordered the tech crew out of the Suffolk. Fearing that the derelict would explode, the Claw abandoned it, and Maverick with Maniac used it as a bait against the Kilrathi fighter.Invisible Enemy When pilots of the Claw brought in a mysterious Sleeper Ship, technicians in a safety suit open a hole on his hull. Maya entered and discovered inside an occupied sleeping chamber, who appeared to be human. Geoffrey Tolwyn told Maya to reseal the ship until he contacts the Confederation Scientific Operations. Maya with other crew were preparing to descent to Oasis for a shore leave when a hostile alien emerged from the ship, but he was soon neutralized. Inspired by Oasis' idyllic nature, she made some advances towards Maverick, wishing to spend the evening together. Maya waited for him in his Scimitar intending to relax and have his company. Maverick however was too troubled about that stranger wished to return to the Claw and talk with him. After his departure, she stayed with the pilots, who saw that the Kilrathi also visited the planet. Maniac attempted to speak with Drak nar Kul'ragh trying to provoke and harass him. Angered, the Kilrathi threw him dawn, mentioning that "the sphere" will be their before dawn. Maya then shot him from behind causing him to flee, revealing that she doesn't go anywhere without her weapon, even on Oasis. She later learned that the alien kidnapped Maverick, and the pilots devised a plan to rescue him.Recreation Before Maverick's mission on Dolos, Maya showed Maverick and Hector Paz a captured Sartha ship they would use. She considered Kilrathi technology less than adequate, the difference made by whoever pilots it. Maya bid Maverick farewell, clearly worried. Maverick handed her a diskette with a message for his father in case he doesn't return, preferring to be delivered personally by her rather than with his personal effects. As he boarded the Sartha, they arranged for a dinner in the mess hall once he gets back.Glory of Sivar Trivia *Maya is voiced by Lauri Hendler who also plays Payback. *Maya obviously replaced the character of Rachel Coriolis which was considered to appear in the series according to the Wing Commander Academy Bible. External links *Early sketches of Maya category:humans Category:Tiger's Claw personnel Category:Characters (WCA TV)